


（授翻）A Beautiful Secret

by poorstorage



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 双性, 授权翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorstorage/pseuds/poorstorage
Summary: AU.当L终于知道了月的秘密，这让他兴奋不已。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 35





	（授翻）A Beautiful Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Beautiful Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857676) by [Blacklollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklollipop/pseuds/Blacklollipop). 



> 注意：双性／舔穴／指奸／潮吹／第一次 （内详

-000-

—————————— 

L和月已经约会了七个月了。一切都很非常棒，L沉思着，他默默地欣赏着坐在他身边的男孩，那孩子正兴高采烈地谈论着他们正在看的电影。在持续近两周的繁重工作后他们刚解决了一件棘手的案子，所以现在终于有时间能在L的套间里相处了——这个房间比调查总部的所在地要高9层。从他们一开始约会，月就搬到了L的同一层楼来住。不过有时，当侦探有了一个需要付出更多努力的案子时，月会留在他的套间帮助他，那儿有一间独立卧室是单独为月准备的。L选择留在日本，那是个这样的地方：有一个他要爱的聪明的、漂亮的男孩——第一个也是他爱上的唯一那个——而且也告知了他在一段正式关系中浪漫的一面。在之前的几个月里，L的笑容比过去的...年还要多，可能是他的一生吧。他感觉非常幸福，很幸运他能拥有一个如此完美的情人，他决定要跟他共度余生。

但L从未想过的就是，他能从物质层面获得多少快乐。这并不是说他之前没有过经验。他和男人女人都发生过关系，不过所有的都只是一夜情，没别的。他对性很有见解，就像他对所有事一样。不过偶尔，L也会想，如果跟他爱的人发生关系，他会有什么反应。他知道月是个处子，尽管棕发少年看起来对任何事情都很有把握，很自信，但他仍然是一个纯洁的小处男。当月告诉他这些的时候，L一点儿也不惊讶，因为月还很年轻，而L是他唯一想与之共度时光的人。问题在于，L开始觉得事情进展得不够快，他也越来越频繁的思考这个问题，尤其是在一个月以前，月满了18岁。

月很漂亮，也很诱人。他的触摸和亲吻很热情，让L觉得温暖，充满活力，还有欲望。但他想要更多，他想跟月进行得更远。毕竟他们相爱了半年，而且现在月成为了一位合法的成年人，所以，是时候做点儿不同的事儿了，不仅仅只是接吻、摩擦或亲热。然而，当他们独处时，那段时间还是那么让人沮丧。

L的思想从来没有这么……下流过。每当他真的很饥渴时，他总是想着月来自娱自乐，可就是什么都没有，没有跟真实的性爱——或者更准确的说，跟月的性爱——一样的详细的性行为可以来供他想象。但是，他的幻想已经开始围绕着月全裸地大大张开腿看起来会有多性感；把月的阴茎含在嘴里尝起来会有多棒；或者埋进那个美丽的、年轻的身体里感觉起来会有多热乱跑了。这简直能把他逼疯。

所以L决定主动出击，并迈出了第一步。他们仍然一起坐在沙发上，过了一会儿，月凑近他，把头靠在L的肩膀上，这时候要把注意力放在电影上就变得非常，非常的困难。因为真的，当有一具温暖的身体倚靠着L，还用他漂亮的脸蛋，干净甜蜜的味道和玫瑰色的嘴唇，只是乞求被亲吻时，他怎么能够拒绝呢？所以，他俯下身，捉住月的下巴，用一个纯洁温柔的吻封住了他的唇，这对他们来说已经如此熟悉和自然。他能感觉到月对着他的嘴唇笑得很开心，紧接着他用双臂搂住L的脖子深深地吻下去，所有这些简单的事情都是如此可爱和甜蜜，只是让L更爱他，也更想要他。

不久他们就躺在了沙发上，仍然在接吻，双腿缠绕在一起，嘴唇像他们一直渴望的那样一起移动，每秒钟激情和欲求都在上涨。月纤细的手指在年长男人的黑发中拈弄着，抚摸他的背、他的肩膀，渴求地从一个地方摸到另一个地方，L的舌头疯狂热烈地带领他的舌头起舞，搞得月气喘吁吁，轻轻颤抖，两人交融的唾液开始从他肿胀的嘴角溢下。

“哈......嗯…”当L结束了这个长吻，沿着他的脖子滑下去，然后将嘴巴贴在一个被衣料覆盖着的乳头上时，棕发少年喘着气呻吟着。在L用牙齿轻蹭薄薄的布料下小巧诱人的小凸起并把它吸进嘴里时，他听到月发出一声颤抖的“噢天哪，龙崎”的呻吟，与此同时他用一只手迅速解开月衬衫上面的几个纽扣。

”你好漂亮......“L沙哑地低语道，他把那衬衫扯到一边，能足够露出男孩一小片乳白色的无暇肌肤和粉红色的硬奶头，在渴求着被吞吃入腹。他们以前也这样做过——虽然不是经常——在月赤裸上身时亲 热，但偶尔当他们二人都太过溺于激情之火中却无法做任何事情时，他们会相互疏解，直到他们在裤子里射出来。但是这次L想尝试点儿新的。他用舌头轻轻的弹了弹那个圆圆的花蕾，接着含入口中吮吸时， 男孩立刻丢掉了理智，在他下面呻吟着，背反弓起来。他能感觉到月的勃起，又热又硬，用力地挤压着他的。一切都在完美进行着。

“嗯...哈...龙－龙...崎？”男孩喘着粗气，指甲陷入男人的肩膀，L凉凉的手滑进他的衬衫下，在他赤裸的皮肤上游走，他的嘴还在咂着月被虐待过头的乳头。少年从来没让L的吻低过胸部，也从没允许让L的手 低过腹部。但现在是时候进行下一步了。L开始用一只手沿着月的身体向下移动，抚过他的胸膛，滑过他的腰部，但恰好在他的手掌漫游到男孩的大腿内侧时，月抓住了他的手腕，他甚至没来得及碰到他的勃起。就像之前的其他次一样。

“别…不是那儿…”当侦探试图再次把手向下移动时，月喘息着说。所以L从他的胸前撤回去，看着他的眼睛。

“为什么？”他端详着月的脸，看着他的胸膛随着深呼吸起起伏伏，“你现在已经18岁了，月，我们一直在等待这一刻，不是吗？”

“是...是的...“月的嘴唇红肿，脸颊泛粉，他的眼睑因为性欲仍然迷乱得半睁半合，但是里面有些什么，有一种紧张和恐慌的东西在那双融化的眼睛里。“但是我..我不能——”月还没来得及说完，L又亲了他一 次。

“现在不会插入，我保证。我只想触碰你，品尝你，这会感觉很棒的…“L贴着男孩的唇低声说话。

“我知道，但是...求你了…我不能，龙崎。只是...不行。对不起…”月脸上的表情很…难过。他把头转向一边，眼泪随时都会顺着长睫毛的弧度掉下来。看到他这样真的让人心碎。L立刻诅咒自己把月推入这种境地——逼迫他做他不想做的事。

“没关系…你根本没做错什么…我很抱歉给了你压力…”L轻轻地吻了月的脸，然后扶他坐起来，用他的双臂圈住男孩，仅仅抱住他。月再也忍不住了，抵在L的胸膛上痛苦地啜泣，一直在他怀中发抖。天哪， 他怎么能这么对待他的情人？想到这个，L只觉得一种罪恶感在他胸膛里膨胀。有什么事不对劲，而且生平第一次，L对此毫无头绪。但是月确实很享受他们一分钟前刚做的事对吧？他知道的，不仅仅是因  
为月说的话，而且他确实也能感觉到。那么…为什么？

L抬起男孩的下巴对上他的目光，尽可能试探地问：“我能知道为什么吗？”

“我不能…我…我不知道该怎么说…拜托…我不想让你恨我…”月竭力说道。

“我怎么会恨你呢，月？”侦探轻轻说，“告诉我原因，”他又深呼吸了一次，然后平静地继续询问，“是我做了什么让你不舒服的事情吗？或者是因为......你不是真的想要我，是吗？”

“当然不是！…不是那样的...L...我真的想要你。”月捧起他的脸，抬头看着他，眼睛里蓄满一汪泪水，“请相信我…我爱你，我真的很想跟你走到最后，我非常的想要你…”月几乎被他的话噎住了，“但我…不 能。这根本不是你的错，我发誓...只是...只是…“

“嘘......安静，亲爱的…“L用大拇指轻柔地擦去男孩的眼泪，又紧紧地拥抱了他。从他们相遇以来，这是他第一次见到月如此......脆弱。还这么受伤。这让他的心脏像是被从内部挤压一般疼痛，他再也无法忍受了。

“没关系，请冷静下来，宝贝。”L轻抚月柔软的头发，“现在我们不想它了，好吗？”

“对不起…”月低语，“我…我很快就会告诉你的。我保证。“

“别担心，我可以等到你准备好告诉我的时候。“侦探低声说，亲了亲他的额头，然后深深地望进月的眼睛，“不管那是什么，你都不必独自面对。我爱你，月。无论发生了什么，这永远不会改变，永远。你明白吗？”

男孩眼中的琥珀色像被他的话语融化了。他含糊地答了声轻柔的“是的”，然后转身把嘴唇贴在L的嘴唇上。

他们就这样呆了很长一会儿，紧紧拥抱着彼此好像永远都不想放手，直到月在L的怀抱中睡着了。看着恋人脸上安静的、天使一样的表情，L告诉自己，他们会一起解决问题的，不管那是什么。

是的，一切都会好起来的。

——————————————

在那以后的一整周，两人都没有提过那晚发生的事。他们继续找时间亲热，那种时刻依旧火辣而且感觉很好，但是L不禁比以前更加迷惑，因为现在他明知他们不再会有更进一步的互动了。如果说L不沮丧的话，那就是在撒谎，因为他真的很沮丧。每次对月的触摸都能让他热血沸腾，让他忍不住想撕掉月身上的所有衣服，这样就能够欣赏到组成月胴体的每寸美丽，然后，更顺利的话，还能把男孩带回到他们的计划轨道里。可每当进展到意乱情迷时，月就会阻止他并向后退，接下来他能做的所有事就是假装一切都很好，故意无视他牛仔裤下的跳动。

另一方面，L非常肯定月有从他们目前做的那些事中享受到，和他一样的性致勃勃。他能从月发出的声音中听出来，他渴望地把屁股磨向L，拼命想让腿根儿那里获得更多的摩擦。每到这种时候，L的手就痒痒地想伸下去抚摸男孩的胯部，但是他不能这么做。他不想再把他的恋人吓坏了。

L考虑了很多种可能，月为什么那么害怕被碰到私处。起初他以为只是因为男孩还是个处子，在这种事上缺乏经验，所以可能他...害羞或是什么。但看看月对他的反应，很明显，棕发少年想要被碰那儿，非常地想，更不用说月承认了他确实很想和L做爱。

最糟糕的情况是，月过去可能遭到过性侵，现在他正在经历某种PTSD中。这个想法在过去的几天里重重困扰着L，一想到可能有什么非常糟糕的事情在月的身上发生过，他就很痛苦，并且他对此一无所知， 也无能为力。

而在第十天，L决定他要和月谈谈。他是真的很想给他的恋人更长时间，但是他的耐心已经到了极限。他等到所有人都回家后，空荡荡的办公室里只剩下月和他二人。在L组织好语言前，男孩仿佛能读懂他的心一样，月是那个首先打破沉默的人。

“我得告诉你一件事，L...”男孩小声说。他拒绝跟L对视，声音微颤，“我－我们能上楼吗？…我想谈谈…”

“当然。我就在你身边。（I’m right here with you.)”L站起来，然后牵着月的手，“来吧，跟我来。”

他们朝电梯走去，它直达L的套间。整个路途都是沉默的。这段路并不长，但他们一直手牵着手，即使进入房间也保持着。L把月带到卧室后关了门，然后坐在他旁边的丝绸床上。

“我很抱歉总是拒绝你。”少年缓缓地开始了，“这并不是因为我觉得那不舒服，也不是因为我不想我们更进一步，我只是…”月继续之前，深吸了一口气，“…如果我让你那么做的话，你就再也不会用同样的眼光看我了因为我…天哪…我－我不像是…正常的男孩……”

“月？这是什么意思？”侦探疑惑道，看向男孩，那孩子仍然没有看他。

“这是个秘密，我没有过告诉任何人…我想告诉你但我…我不知道你会作何反应。”月低声说。

棕发少年紧闭着眼睛，很慌乱，L用一种有力且令人安心的方式握住他的腰肢，立刻中断了他的话语并把他拉的更近，同时月试图后撤避开L。“你知道你可以跟我说任何事的。我永远不会评判你，也不会拿它来对付你，”L说，“只是告诉我吧。”

“是关于我的身体...那－那真的很怪，它是我的一部分而且——”月虚弱地说着，眼泪开始在他蜂蜜色的眼睛中挤满，威胁着要溢出来，“我生来就有它…可－可这是不正常的，龙崎。我不知道如果你看到了或者发现了会怎么想…你可能会讨厌，或者觉得恶心，然后你会认为我是某种怪物…我－我恨它而且…”

在月所有能说的理由中，L没料到这个。看到月的裸体就可能会出现什么东西足以改变他们的生活？他完全搞不明白，因为他从来没想过月除了是一个漂亮的要命的男孩以外的任何事。

“等等，所以这就是你一直隐瞒的原因吗？你不会因为我碰你被吓坏，所有的一切都不是我的错对吗？”L迫不及待的问。当获得一个点头回应时，他心里吐出一声如释重负的叹息。所以这与L无关，但他仍然 不知道问题到底是什么，“理由究竟是什么？”

月吐出一声轻叹，咬了咬他的下唇。不管原因是什么，他看起来真的很痛苦，L真的不知道究竟是什么如此至关重要。

“我…”男孩紧张地吞咽一下，然后喃喃道，“我是…我是双性人。”

“……什么？”在他强迫自己别这么干之前他问道，因为他想确定他没听错。

月现在几乎是叠成了薄薄一片靠在床头板上，仿佛他正在试图消失，他看起来好小，红晕满面。他的身体很紧张。他快要惊恐发作了，因为毫无疑问L会吓坏的因为没办法——

但他还是重复了一遍，这次声音更大但听起来也更羞耻，“我是双性人，龙崎……”

一切都结束了。他知道他们的关系到此为止，L会认为他又恶心又怪异，会恨他然后逃的离他远远的...

L只是眨了眨眼。双性。雌雄同体。他模模糊糊地回忆起以前曾听到过这个词，但是哪怕有必要，他也无法给这术语下定义。他知道他们的存在，非常罕见，而他本人从未见过。可他看着月，只能看出来他是个男孩——他的五官确实有点过于柔媚，可他依然是个男孩，一个有着喉结和阴茎的男孩——他们亲热时总会抵着他的裤子。“你的意思是你有…?”

“…是的”男孩细语，“我…有…两个部分…在下面。”

然后就是一片安静。L真的不知道该想什么。少年看起来没有撒谎，但这决不可能是真的。

“…我不明白这怎么会是真相，”L最后摇着头回答。很明显现在大多数其他词都离他而去了。

“如果你想分手，我能理解。”月突然说道，语气顺从，似乎这正是他期待的。男孩的脸上扯出一个勉强绝望的难看笑容，那笑足以使L从震惊中清醒过来。

“你说什么？”从这个词从他嘴中溜出的那一刹那，L差不多就后悔了，因为在他脱口而出的瞬间，他突然明白了一切。为什么月总是拒绝他，为什么他那么害怕被摸到私处。就因为他有个阴穴？

“我知道我应该早点告诉你，但我…我…”月终于抬头看着L，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑下。男孩看起来不仅有尴尬，他看起来…很痛苦，而且还有点害怕。“对不起我这么自私，可我真的爱你，我不想失去 ——”

L立刻用嘴唇截断了月还没来得及说完的话。他一只手臂搂住月的腰，另一只固定住月的头，又深又狠地吻他，让男孩除了惊讶的喘息之外什么也做不了。

吻了一会儿，L向后撤，让月能喘口气，对上他睁大的眼睛。

“嘘，别说这种话。我永远不想和你分手。”L深深望进琥珀色的眼球，擦去不停地从眼皮上掉下的泪，“我如此爱你，怎么会做那样的事？我爱你因为你就是你，不是别的什么人。你仍然是我深爱的那个人没 变。我什么都不在乎。”

“龙崎…”少年几乎说不出话，他一直认定自己是个怪物，总是害怕L对他最大的秘密做出的反应。但是L的话完全出乎他的意料。

“但你从来没看过.”月喃喃自语，别开L的眼睛，“这不正常，我完全不是你想要的人，龙崎…你甚至不喜欢女孩…”

“看着我。”L抬起他的下巴，低声说，“你是我想要的一切，月。我想要你，全部的你。是的，我不喜欢女孩，可我告诉过你我跟女人做过很多次爱，因为那些只是一夜情，我根本不在乎。但是你对我来说不一样，不管你什么样子，我都爱你，我只爱你，而且只有你。为什么不相信我呢？你是我见过最性感美妙的人，还有不能碰你真的要把我逼疯了，因为我真的想——”

“你对我太好了，龙崎。”男孩打断了他，“我很感激我的秘密没有吓到你，但是你不必……为了我假装你会喜欢它…“他瞥了L一眼，发现他盯着他，好像他刚刚说的话才是世界上最荒谬的事。男人的表情…至少可以说很受伤，这让月觉得对他的恋人说这些话很愚蠢。“L？”

年长的男人闭上眼睛，深呼吸，像是用尽全力来保持耐心，然后再次睁开眼睛：“是的，我不会撒谎说我早就预料到了这点。有些部分会和我的计划不一样，但是性爱确实让你感觉不错，是吧？这对我来说就是最重要的事情。”他双手捧起月的脸，紧盯着他，“当然，我不想做任何让你不舒服的事情。我永远不会强迫你做任何事。但你要知道，我对你的任何一部分都不会感到不舒服，所以别以为我不想要你。我说的够清楚了吗？”

“L…”少年轻呼出声，当他终于再次跟L对视时，他的眼睛被幸福的泪水和信任填的闪闪发光。很明显，月觉得自己特别羞耻。可怜的男孩子可能一辈子都深信他是个怪物，没有人会想要他。但是现在他们之 间不再需要任何语言了，因为月相信他而这对L来说已经足够了。

年长的男人合上了他们之间的最后一点距离，再一次亲吻了月，这次的吻是深入的、缓慢而甜蜜，仿佛少年是他生命中的无价之宝。当他最终退开时，月有点儿喘息。眼泪仍然在他的眼睛里粼粼，但在他的嘴角也爬上了一丝温柔的、希冀的微笑。

“我爱你”。月说，终于完全地蜷缩在了L的怀中。

“我也爱你。”L笑著把他搂得更紧，满意的拥着他来度过余下的夜晚。他有很多问题想问，但现在月需要他。大概过去了有二十分钟的安静时光，他们只是躺在床上，既不想动也真的没动。那样好舒服，也很暖和，当他听到月在说什么的时候，L正想着一起睡一小会儿也许很不错。

“你不必为我做所有事情。”男孩轻声说，用鼻子蹭着L的脖子，试着用一种听起来蛮不在乎的语气，“我可以用嘴帮你，如果你想做的话，我们还可以肛交…”

“你到底是什么意思？”L皱眉，有些困惑。

过了一会儿月才回答，声音再次又低又尴尬：“你不用触碰它。或许你不介意看看他，但是你真的不用去摸它。没关系，就当它不存在吧…”

“月，那是你的一部分，你怎么能这么肯定我不想碰它呢？”L用力地徐徐抚摸月的后背让他觉得安全，让他相信他和他年轻的爱人在一起，“因为我每时每刻都在想你。我想触摸和品尝你身体的每一寸，我极其想要这样做。这一点不会改变。”

“你－你确定吗？”月问，他抬头看侦探，似乎有点儿放松了。

“当然是的。但只有当你准备好的时候。”L很坚定，接着，“你那里甚至可能不会有那种感觉，对不对？”他用了全部的意志力去询问。

年轻的男孩用牙齿咬着下唇。他张开嘴却意识到他不知道自己要说什么，于是他又合上了嘴巴。沉默了好一会儿之后，他点点头：“我…有的，”月最后承认，他的脸几乎着火了。L注意到男孩漂亮的脸上泛起 潮红，他还有点坐立不安。“当我有感觉的时候，我会变硬...而且那里也会变湿…”

“这意味着…你能有两次高潮？”L的声音有点哑，他感觉到自己只要提起这件事就硬了。他明白月的阴茎会有反应。所以理论上来说，他完全可以同时带给月两个性高潮。各种各样的可能性涌入他的脑海，有关他能让男孩一次又一次高潮的所有方式。他真的好想试试。

“我不知道。我只是用我的阴茎高潮。忽略…其他的东西，等着它自己消失。”月悄声回答，他的脸更烫了。

“如果我碰你那里，感觉会不错是吗？”年长的男人试探着轻声询问，眼睛从未离开月的眼睛。

少年沉思了一会儿，好像他正在考虑这个，然后小心翼翼地点点头。

“那就让我这么做吧。（Then let me)”L几乎是绝望的说道。

“龙崎…我…”

“你不知道，你足够地信任我并且肯让我知道你的秘密，这对我来说意义有多重大，”L继续说，在他的恋人像是僵在他怀中时，用一只手轻柔地爱抚月的背，“当然，我不会让你做任何你不想做的事。我只是想告诉你当我说我不在乎的时候，我是认真的，我真的很想触摸你，也想让你享受美好。但如果在你允许我这样做之前，你需要一些时间，我也没问题。”

“好吧。”过了一会儿，月答复。他的头埋在L的胸前，他还是对这个话题很害羞，这实在是太可爱了。“只是......今晚不行。请再给我一点时间。”

“当然，宝贝。在你真正地准备好之前，我们什么都不做。”L承诺。

“谢谢你。”月温柔的笑了，抬头看L，“也许…这周末？因为我们还有一些案子要处理，行吗？”

“听起来很完美。”L抚摸男孩的脸颊，接着把他拉进一个纯洁的亲吻中。那一刻总会来的。（Until next time)

——————————————

月所说的“这周末”是在五天后，在此期间，L和月二人都跟特别小组一起努力地工作，以解决其余的未完案件。虽然月在大学里忙学业，但每当他有空时男孩还是会尽力帮助L。这对情侣的工作效率非常高， 仅仅花了快三天时间，他们就解决了下周的所有案件。虽然没有明说，但看起来两人都有着同样的努力工作的动机——周六的约会之夜。

那一天终于来了，现在L再也不会被工作分心了，他不禁对今晚和月的约会有些急不可耐。棕发少年现在还在学校，而且只会在傍晚时分回来，所以L不得不独守空闺。渡只会在六点钟接月，所以在那之前还有三个多小时。这可能是很长时间以来L度过的最漫长的一天。随着时间流逝，他越来越难以抑制他的雀跃，就像个初次约会的焦虑青少年一样。只要想想今晚可能会发生的事就足够让他半硬了。他利用等待的时间研究了一些东西，试图查找并且记住当时机来临时，如何最大程度地取悦一个女孩。他已经很久没有跟女人有过性行为了。如果他以为他以前很了解的所有东西都没用怎么办？毕竟月并不是一个真正的女孩子，他也没看过他属于男孩的那部分，所以他真的不知道该怎么办。然而，他认为如果起码掌握一些理论知识，那么当他们实践的时候他至少不会让自己出丑。

电梯铃声响起，L知道月回来了。渡和月刚踏出电梯，他就离开办公室去迎接他的恋人。

“嗨，龙崎。”棕发少年对他的情人甜甜地笑了。

L径直走向男孩，用胳膊搂住他的腰，然后在月的脸颊上轻轻的啄了一下。“欢迎回家，吾爱。”渡很清楚他们之间的关系，所以他可以很放纵地在老人面前这么做。

“我想先去洗个澡。”月对他说。L点点头，让男孩去浴室。

然后他转向渡：“请帮我准备晚餐。我想和他度过一个浪漫的夜晚。啊，还有——”

老人叹了口气，温和的提醒道：“了解。今晚我就不打搅你们了。晚餐已经准备好了。如果你需要什么，给我打电话就行。但是...L，我知道你打算做什么，不要忘记克制你自己，月还小，你应该温柔细心的对他。”

“我明白。谢谢你，渡。”L回答道，随后渡离开去布置晚餐桌了。

过了一会儿，L坐在餐厅里，等着男孩洗完澡。就在他准备把一颗草莓放进嘴里的时候，月进来了。对着那令人屏息的美景，侦探的胃部一阵痉挛：月穿一件丝质浴袍，袍子的长度刚刚盖过他的膝盖，深红色 跟他无暇的珍珠色皮肤形成了完美的对比，再加上男孩近乎失真的美丽，让L觉得看着他就是一种罪恶。他不得不提醒自己，他们有一整晚的时间，现在还不是性奋的时候。

晚餐棒极了，满是浪漫的烛光还有轻缓的民谣。虽然没有什么太特殊的东西，但要比L想象的好得多。晚餐的大部分时间，他们在放松的交谈，谈论各种各样的事情，还一起开玩笑。分享这样的亲密时刻太过 美好，太过珍贵了。在那件事的几天后，他们终于有了自己的私人空间，L自己的也高兴的不得了。吃完晚餐后，他们去到起居室的阳台上，一起站在那儿欣赏下面的夜景。

“好长的一天……”月把头靠在男人肩膀上，轻舒一口，“如果能永远这样就太棒了，就我们俩……”

“是的......只有我们两个人。”L紧紧地搂住男孩纤细的腰，一边说着，一边嗅闻他的香味，对他可以像这样度过余生的认知很满意。男孩转过身子，在他怀里轻轻地移动了一下，这样他就能看到L的眼睛了。  
月光在月的端丽脸蛋上洒下一种苍白梦幻的光华，让他看起来美得不似真实，L相信他正注视着一位天使。

“月,,,,,,我——”L开始说话，他的话停于男孩把一根手指抵在他的嘴唇上时。在那双琥珀色的湿亮眼睛里，有那么多东西：幸福，欲望，信任，最重要的是，那么多那么多的爱。L清楚他可以永远就光是凝视  
那双美丽眼眸。那一刻，他希望时间能停驻在他们身边。

“不管你说什么，我都会听你的。”月喘息着轻言，像是害怕有人能听到他的话。他的指尖故意沿着L的嘴唇划过，近乎好奇，他离得太近了，L都能感觉到他温热的呼吸吹到了他脸上。

“你真的明白这意味着什么吗？”L低声回应，不知不觉地把少年拉得更近。这种感情，再加上一丝渴望的暗流，快要吞没L，让他无法体面地应对。“你在诱惑我，是不是？”

“可能吧......”棕发少年细语，没中断他们的眼神交流。他的手指离开了L的唇，却用双臂搂住了他爱人的脖子：“吻我，龙崎。”

L不需要被告知两次。他抬起月的下巴，用唇捕获了男孩粉色的唇瓣。开始，这个吻轻柔又甜蜜，而当月偏过头又试着主导时，热流从他们光滑紧贴的唇上激过。

“哈……”月在L的舌头的狠力搜刮下气喘吁吁的。他让年长的男人主导并且加深了这个吻，而男人的手蜷在月的腰背交界处，把他搂得紧紧的。

“我想要你。”L在二人迅速变热的空间中呼吸，嘴唇放在月的下巴和脖子上，然后向后移到他张开的口中，舌头钻进温软的口腔，吞下月口中发出的每声柔软呜咽。周围的世界渐渐被他们抛诸脑后，他们沉浸于此仿佛世界上只有他们二人。

月不能确定他们吻了多久——可能是几分钟，也可能是几小时，所有他能感觉到的就是他的头发晕，L的手滑向他的屁股，透过薄薄的浴衣布料抚摸揉弄他，他的膝盖酸软，吻愈发色情。

“你想在卧室里继续吗？”L后退，叼着男孩的下唇这么建议说。

月抬头看向他的爱人，呼吸起伏。他知道那个意思，有那么一会儿，他犹豫了。但是当他看到男人的黑眼睛里那种渴求的暗示时，他在心里找不到任何理由再拒绝他了。他想要L，而今天就是他准备更进一步的日子，“是的......求你了。我不想再等了……”他恳求，热流淌过全身，他双腿酸软无力，又期待又紧张。

侦探迅速抱起月，带他离开了阳台。当L到达他们已经分享了很多次的卧室时，他们的唇再次紧贴。虽然当时除了拥抱和亲热之外什么也没发生，但今晚对他们俩来说都将是最特别的一夜。

L温柔地把他年轻的爱人放在床上，接着他立刻压向月。他的手滑倒月的浴袍里，触摸他光滑的胸膛，少年轻轻吸气。L吻他，用一种色欲的方式又慢又深入，同时拉开了月浴袍的腰带。

“可以吗？”黑发男人后退了点儿，小心翼翼地询问，手掌摩挲着男孩右侧的乳头，月发出了一声急促的喘息。少年对L轻轻点头，于是他坐起来，帮人把浴袍脱得干干净净，就剩了条内裤藏着他的秘密。他蜷起膝盖，大腿紧靠，一副害羞还有自我保护的模样。男孩很紧张。

“你不知道你现在到底有多美丽，月……”L喃喃，性欲盎然地盯着他身下这具纤细的身体，完全被他所呈现出来美吸引了。东京夜晚的灯火透过大玻璃窗渗进来，在男孩无瑕的珍珠色肌肤上画下几道色彩斑斓的条纹，而现在这玉样的肌肤已经沐浴在卧室温软橙黄的灯光下。L的大脑愣了一会儿才又恢复了工作状态，他一只手慢慢地沿着月的脖子，顺流而下到肋骨和细窄的腰肢，每次接触都让他颤抖。

忽然有大片的骨肉可以探索，他的手指一时间不知道下一步该朝向哪儿。所以他又亲了月，试着让这孩子更放松，慢慢来。当月红肿的唇中溢出另一声柔软呻吟时，黑发男人开始轻咬月的脖子和锁骨，他的手一刻不停地抚摸月温热光滑的小腹，但不会太过吓到少年，只是逡巡在四角裤的边缘。L滚烫的嘴唇继续向下，他找到了颗调皮的乳豆，用舌尖圈住它，轻轻地吸食。男孩呼吸一窒。

“不……哈......龙－龙崎……”月呻吟着，朝着L挺起身，下意识的祈求更多，黑发男人接受了邀请，湿湿地含吮着圆圆的粉色花苞，让它在他口中立起来。

月的手指轻轻陷进年长者的肩膀，他喘息着向后仰头，黑发男人接着吸弄硬硬的乳尖儿，口水沾了一层，而他的右手在换位置的时候揉弄着另一颗，给这两颗翘起来的奶尖儿同样的待遇。

L在月的胸前哼笑一声，在他的余光里，他注意到少年正在磨蹭他的大腿，毫无疑问是在渴望地试图减轻两腿之间的情动。

黑发男人对着月站起来，惊奇地低头凝视他的爱人，很高兴看到他全身泛粉，焦糖色的眼睛因为迷蒙的欲望半掩着。

“让我看看它，月。”侦探用近乎祈求的语气低声说，用拇指按压着男孩柔嫩温热的脸颊。

“嗯……你－你确定吗？”月试着不去想脑中的谜团，问道，“我只是想让你知道……如果－如果你看到了却不喜欢……”

“这是不可能的，我向你保证。”L打断了他，“允许我……”他的手顺着月的边沿游荡，指尖探入了月的内衣边缘，耐心地等待他的同意。

L没有意识到他屏住了呼吸，直到月微微抬起臀部，允许L脱下它。他缓慢地拉下最后一块布料，同时努力地维持着跟月的眼神交流，留心任何犹豫的迹象。但是那条白色的丝绸内裤毫无阻地从男孩的腿上  
滑落下来，当他把它放在一边时，他能摸到它粘湿了他的手指，毋庸置疑，那不仅仅只有前液。他费了好大的劲儿才抑制住把布料拿到嘴边品尝的冲动。渡说的对，他的理智随时都会被这种疯狂的欲望所蒙蔽。

“龙崎……我......嗯……”月发出一声破碎的呜咽，为他现在的完全赤裸心砰砰跳，大腿仍然紧紧地闭合在一起，隐藏着他们之间的秘密。

“相信我，好吗？”L安慰他，又亲了他一下，然后坐回去，双手放在月弯曲的膝盖上。男孩在发抖，他的手指紧紧攥住头下的枕头但什么也没说，只是用琥珀色的眼睛紧张地盯着L。L让他的手在月光滑的双腿上上下滑动，试着安抚他，然后慢慢地、耐心地、分开男孩的膝盖，然后——

噢。

L首先看到的是男孩的阴茎。跟他的相比，它小得多，但形状优美而且完全勃起了，在月完全没有毛发的肌肤上竖起，好像要让他分心似的。但是......但是他看到了那个，他终于看到了。就在那儿，半掩在他可爱的小球的下面，真的是……一个完整的女性器官。这绝对不是他第一次看到解刨学上的结构，但是月的女孩部分完全不同。

它可能看起来很相似，但并不一样。虽然L确实感到震惊，但他一点也不觉得恶心和不适。看到它存在于月身上还是很奇怪，这男孩，他深爱的这男孩，他渴望了那么久的孩子。然而由于某种原因，L无法阻止他牛仔裤里的帐篷变得更大——他性欲高涨的明显证据。那儿的皮肤看着粉嫩细滑，L甚至无法用语言来描述，也不能转移视线，因为那真的非常的......辣，奇怪的火辣和要命的性感。

“太棒了......”L呢喃着出现在他脑中的第一个词，“这太完美了，月……你怎么能把这么美的东西瞒着我呢？”男人的声音变得低沉而沙哑，他一直盯着男孩大腿之间的隐藏的美景，像是被催眠了。

“不……龙崎……你……你真的能接受吗？”月犹犹豫豫地，强忍着想合上腿的冲动，脸更红了。

“我比’能接受’要多得多，宝贝。”L告诉他。他已经不记得上次他这么欲念旺盛是什么时候了，当他看到眼前的美景时，他的阴茎就已经完全硬了，在牛仔裤里勃勃跳动。那儿看起来像一朵花，一朵害羞纯洁的处女花，不确定要不要盛开。男孩外面的花瓣紧紧闭合在一起，好像他还藏着什么，所以L小心分开他的大腿，让花瓣分开一点，刚好能露出夹在中间的褶皱，带着甜蜜的浅粉色，它好漉，L不得不做了几次深呼吸来平复自己。

L总是对他的性经验很有自信，但这无疑是啊一生中见过的最性感的事了。这是如此，如此美丽，以前L从来没有想过阴道可以这么火辣。他舔着唇，伸出食指去摸细缝周围玫瑰色的皮肤。那好软，也很娇嫩。

“哈......龙……”男孩的喘息带着哭腔，在接触到那儿时他的屁股立刻痉挛起来。从来没人摸过他的私处，更别说是那个禁地了。他的双腿间有一种奇怪的、刺痛的感觉，他不明白那是什么。

“好敏感……”L评论着，“你说你从来没有用这部分高潮过，那么……你碰过它吗？我的意思是......在性的方面？”侦探小心询问，尽量让自己听起来不会太兴奋。他的阳具在剧烈跳动，光是对着男孩露出来的部分视奸可对他没什么帮助。他很好奇月的女孩部分有什么感觉，他的指头蠢蠢欲动地想触摸和操弄，嘴唇渴望亲吻他爱人美丽的玫瑰花瓣，但他必须男新店，因为这是月和他的第一次，L真的不想匆匆  
了事。

“从来没有……我做不到……”月痛苦地说，泪水在他的眼角滚动，“我非常厌恶我自己……”

“嘘......别说那样的话宝贝，它真的非常漂亮。你这么完美而我爱你身体的每一部分，月。你无需为任何事感到羞愧。”L说着，在男孩乳白色的大腿内侧落下细碎的吻。所以我是第一个对他做这种事的人，“这是你的一部分，你应该学着去享受它。”

“龙崎……”越现在看起来更轻松了，他的眼睛里充满了信任，但他仍觉得尴尬。

“让我给你证明。”L坚定地说，在月能说出来些什么之前，他接道，“但在那之前……我能看到......更多吗？我想清楚的看看……”

少年对他的提议呜咽着，咬着嘴唇。过了好长时间，这对年长者来说像是永远了，他紧张地点点头，张开了点双腿，让L能坐在他腿间。L抓住机会托起月的屁股，在他能舒服地躺下之前，在他下面塞了个小枕头，他的脸现在悬在月赤裸的大腿根儿上，男孩在这个亲密的姿势中深吸了一口气。

我得慢慢来。L提醒自己，开始检查月身体上最私密的部分。小心地用他的手指把少年柔软的花瓣拉开（这动作让月急喘了一下），L使劲吞咽一口，他终于可以看到月大腿之间的珍宝的完美景象，一块小小的立起来的肉点从褶皱里弹出来，像颗粉色的小豆子。L记得那就是他们所说的阴蒂——女人身上最敏感的部位之一。他不确定这是否对月也有用，毕竟理论上来说它并不是一个完全的女人，更不用说月对这种活动知之甚少。但L仍然想试试，看看月对他触摸它会有什么样的反应......还有那儿，紧挨着月内部的唇瓣，有一个小小的漂亮的洞，涨成粉色，神秘莫测，紧紧地闭合着像是在等待被探索。把它分开一 点，他甚至可以看到男孩脆弱的处女膜，他处子之身的薄薄障碍很迷人，也很天真，让L的鸡巴在想到他就是那个捅破它的人时一阵抽搐。

最引人关注的是，正如他预测的，月彻底湿透了，到处都湿透了。嫩滑的粉色皮肤被他的水儿浇的晶亮，L能看到透明的清液从他的入口渗出，滴下哦——静悄悄地流到不远处的玫瑰花苞（菊蕾）。那些小皱 纹看起来很好吃，但L决定下次再去探索它。现在，一切都是关于月的另一部分。

“嗯......龙崎......嗯......”在年长男人看进他裸露的中心的热烈目光下，月呻吟着。他现在觉得自己不再纯洁了，因为他的爱人撑开了他，深深地巡视他，几乎要用他饥饿的黑眼睛贯穿他。他很害羞，在他的生命中从未感到如此脆弱。可在他的男人面前被这样坦露也让他欲火焚身，终于，L知晓了他最深藏的秘密——很久以来他都一直想做的事情。

“月，我想吻你的下面那里……你会允许我那么做吗？”黑发男人声音嘶哑，他终于抬头看向了月，黑色的圆眼睛因为色欲沁得更黑。现在这种想要把脸埋进月的处女穴的欲望在他面前诱惑着他，几乎不可能停止。他的手指抚摸着敏感的花瓣，这些花瓣以前从没被人触碰过，甚至月自己都没碰过，这让他抽泣，全身颤抖。

“哈......龙......崎......嗯......但是我……我......哈……”月甚至不知道他该怎么回答。他完全丧失了抵抗的想法。棕发少年知道他现在已经湿透了，溶化的热乎乎的柔软褶皱在恳求着什么东西来缓解他阴穴里越聚越多的高热。他的呼吸急促，阴茎在L的面前抽搐着，也在祈求些关注。

L忽略了他可爱的小阳具，但更近地凑向年轻人颤抖的花瓣，耳语道：“我真的想尝尝你的味道宝贝......我会让你感觉非常好的。”他深吸气，感受着月情热的醉人气息——混合着肥皂和他自己的浓郁香味，然后故意把热气吹进那天鹅绒般柔软的肌肤里，“我们来看看你能不能从哪里获得高潮，所以只要放松下来，把你完全交给我，好吗？”

“哼......嗯......好－好的......”月终于顺从了，粗喘着，小小的哭喊声落入L的耳中，“你……可以做……你想对我做的任何事…… 哈......我是你的……”他闭上眼睛，捏紧了床单，等待着接下来发生的事。

这就是L需要的一切。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后附身舔了舔从男孩小小的入口处挤出来的一滴汁液。他能感觉到少年因为这个接触猛地抽动，当他的手垂下来缠住L的头发时，从他肿胀的嘴唇里溢出断断续续的抽噎。在他的舌头碰到月的那一刻，他就知道他永远不会满足。因为他妈的，他尝到了天堂的味道。那实际上甜甜的，虽然没有糖那么甜，但是有丝淡淡的甜味，混合着像是......欲望，像是情动，L不能准确的表达出来的东西。L在他无聊的时候读过的所有色情书刊都让他认为月的女孩部分尝起来会不同，不是这样的。但事实上，这种味道非常有趣，他想知道这是不是双性的特别之处还是只有月这样。这感觉比他 设想中的要好，尝起来比他想象的还要好，所以他只想要更多，他需要得到更多。

“还好吗宝贝？”L问他，退后了一点，“感觉怎么样？”

“哈......我不知道......嗯……我－我觉得好奇怪……”月气喘吁吁，不知道该怎么办。他身体上的肌肉在抽搐，在适应下半身逐渐产生的新感觉。

“别担心，你很快就会习惯的……”他的胳膊圈着月的大腿，L把它们搭在他的肩膀上让男孩保持不动，然后舌面用力，用舌头坚定地抵住月的入口，舔弄他湿乎乎的小缝上硬硬的竖纹。当他抵达男孩粉色花蕾的顶端时，那儿看起来像在祈求他的玩弄，他迅速把舌头贴了上去——只是测试一下，然后立即感觉到月的屁股向着他的嘴突然抽动，同时月发出的声响忽然变成了尖声的哭叫。

“啊！求－求你了龙崎......噢......哦天哪求你了......”月甚至不知道他到底在祈求什么。当他感觉到L的舌头回到刚在的位置时，他的身体绷紧了。他没有花时间探索过自己的这部分，而现在他几乎希望自己曾经玩过那儿了。这种感觉是不对的，很奇怪可又感觉那么好。他的脸红得像樱桃，大腿本能地在L的头部周围挤压着，这会儿年长的男人开始舔他那里了，用他又热又湿的舌头，慢慢地、懒洋洋地舔拭，在那个完全没有经验的地方涂满了口水。

侦探认为这是一个继续前进的暗示，并且对着月甜蜜的核心舔得更起劲儿。他知道男孩柔嫩的褶皱在他舔弄下颤颤巍巍，他自己的阴茎也因为这种感觉跳动起来。有时他一动不动，只把舌头贴在月水淋淋的穴上，偶尔探进去一点儿，好像那能让甜美的味道永远锁在他的舌头上。

说真的，L以前从来没有这样做过。不仅因为他不喜欢给他的伴侣口交，还因为性对他来只是满足自己需求的一种方式，所以除了交媾之外没有必要做其他的事，特别是他对他们也没有浪漫的感觉。但话又说回来，月是不一样的。与月有关的一切都是不同的。从现在开始，如果他对这种行为上瘾了，他绝不会感到丝毫惊讶。他不是很明确地知道怎么做，但男孩身上的某些东西就是让他渴望着更多，更多地去品尝，更多地去探索。

所以在月整理好自己之前，L张开嘴唇，尽量的多看一眼月水嘟嘟的部位。因为缺乏这种经验，所以他只是胡乱的把嘴唇压在男孩的女穴上，用跟亲月的嘴唇一样的法式深吻上下亲吻那儿。L情不自禁地对这诱人的香味咽口水，他年轻爱人动情地香味让他欲火难耐，以至于他实际上不得不把自己揉进床垫里去寻求解脱。

“哈啊！龙－龙崎－！它－它要出来了－啊啊啊！很－非常……嗯！我不能－啊嗯啊啊啊——”这个漂亮的少年完全失控了，他的手紧紧攥住L的头发，因为他绝望地急需抓住什么东西，他的全身都在颤抖，因为L罪孽深重的唇包裹住了他的整朵花穴，包括他太敏感的阴蒂，无情地吃着他细滑软嫩的花儿。

月尖叫得很大声，L喜欢他的声音能得这样响亮，因为这就很清楚地表明了他失控得有多厉害，屈服到那关于快乐的承诺中。这个房间现在被月情色的呻吟和他双腿间淫靡的、啧啧作响的水声填满了，这让所有的一切都更辣了。

“嗯......别憋着......就让它出来吧-嗯……给我尝尝......嗯…更多的你。”L在那软滑的地方重重地吹了口热气，接着吸弄月多汁儿的阴穴，鼓励他为他流出更多的淫水儿。他的喉咙反复地上下工作着，像是个饿过头的人一样大口大口地尽可能多地吞吃月的淫液。吃着那滴滴的热汁，L感到他对他的恋人的难以置信的兴奋和沉醉。从任何方面来说，那都是……美味的。男孩的花蜜在他舌头上那么甜，而且月每秒都在 变得更湿，越过他的下巴，滴到他的床的床单上，这使他的欲望愈发高涨。

我要进到他里面。现在。黑发男人饥肠辘辘地想。他短暂地把嘴移开，只用手指再一次撬开了少年光滑的褶皱。他盯着那个颤颤的处女穴看了一秒，接着后退俯下身，把他熟练的舌头伸进那个火热的入口， 他又转又拧，摸索着他能触及的每个角落。当他开始以一种又重又快的节奏操弄里面紧致高热的肉时，月高声哭喊，胡乱扭动。

“啊啊......！龙－龙——！...哈－你－你的舌－哦！啊啊啊啊——！”月沉醉的叫着，因为突然的进入猛地向后昂首。他无助地反抗着他的爱人，两只手拽住他黑色的头发，紧紧夹住L的脸以满足他自己的需 要。年长的男人用鼻子上下磨着他的阴蒂，而他的舌头……天哪，他该死的舌头正在他里面很深的地方戏弄他，用一种最苛刻、最饥渴的方式控制着他。这感觉好棒，太棒了，他觉得自己要在这种快感中死掉了。月的阴茎在没有任何接触的情况下泄出前液，在他的肚子上上下摆动。在L贪婪的吃着他最嫩的部位，用他天才的嘴巴尽情的干他时，他的双腿自动地从黑发男人的肩膀上垂下来，尽可能广的伸展开来，完全为他的男人献上了自己。

“哼......嗯......”侦探在舔着男孩里面时，发出了种低沉、兽性的声音（这实际上让他自己也挺惊讶的，因为他在做爱的时候总是很安静），他是如此热烈真切的爱着月。他的味道、他的香味和他的呻吟就像某种春药，卷走了他的理智，L确信如果月让他那么做的话，他可以呆在这儿和月美味的屄穴玩儿一整天。

少年湿润热情的内部不停推挤L的舌头，为他流出更多美味的蜜液，L有一种比他一生中有过的所有性经历都要饥渴的感觉。他现在硬得像块石头，上帝，L从来没想过他能硬成这样；他那被忽视的勃起在他那么－他妈的－紧的牛仔裤下尖叫着，拉链几乎卡得疼，他急切地想脱下来。但是L现在就是不能停止，不是现在，他对月女孩子那部分的新的迷恋让他很难专注于任何事情。

“求－求你......嗯......！哈嗯嗯嗯！”月在试着摇晃屁股把自己送入L饥饿的口中时哭了出来。那里的一整块肌肤因为需要释放而抽动和酸痛，他的头左右乱晃，在L用他的舌头舔上舔下地匆匆滑动时，发出断断续续的哭声。他无法控制地抽泣，泪水顺着他的脸扑簌簌地落，两腿之间的强烈刺激几乎到了他忍耐的极限，“哈......天哪－求你了......嗯!－龙q－哈啊！啊啊啊啊！“

被男孩放荡的声音取悦了，L的舌头用一种色情的方式在月水嘟嘟的小洞边翩翩起舞，一直转到他樱桃红的阴蒂，轻轻啧弄：“你的味道太美妙了月……我能整天都吃你……”他含糊的咕哝。

对月的玩弄还不够多，L很快把他的中指滑倒月的褶皱之间，用一只胳膊固定住男孩的屁股，男孩尝试着鼓励L走得更远。

“啊！求你－那－那儿－哈嗯嗯嗯嗯！”月愉快地高喊出声，因为L慢慢的把那根指头捅进他饥渴的洞中，他确保在他探索这个紧致的通道时，不会弄破他的处女膜。如果他想的没错，那么月体内会有一个G 点。他很小心地把手指向上弯曲，调整一下姿势后，他的指尖摸到了一个特殊的点，这个点让月发出声惊讶地尖叫，焦急地积压他入侵的手指。找到了，L得意地笑着，没有浪费丝毫时间就找对了他爱人甜蜜的敏感点，然后无情地戳弄刺激那小点。

月开始觉得胃部底端的热量汇聚起来，就像他用阴茎高潮的感觉一样，但这次不止那样。他不明白那是什么；只是种感觉，他觉得他需要L在那个刺痛的地方更用力点儿，但同时他又希望他能停下来。他喘喘停停，高亢的呜咽声钻出他的喉咙，他紧紧抓住了男人的头发，然后慌乱地把他挪到床单上，好像他害怕即将发生的事，他的身体在床上煽情地扭动，既想让自己离L的唇和手更近，又想逃得更远。

“啊啊啊！嗯！R－龙－！......哈嗯！—－啊啊啊嗯！”

“就让它来吧，月……为我高潮……为我狠狠的高潮……”黑发男人对月痉挛的热穴咆哮着，他的嘴再次找到了男孩鲜红的小阴蒂，胡乱舔了舔，然后封住它，狂热地吮吸。少年人的身体变得更加僵硬，L清楚月就快到了，他将成为第一个让他用这种方式高潮的人。月两腿之间的酸楚蔓延到他的全身，粘腻的蜜液从L的手掌钻出流到他的手腕。他加快动作速度，又狠又凶地吸吮着棕发少年肿胀的花蕾，手指更加用 力地刮蹭他的敏感点，最后，月完全控制不住了。

“啊！......喔！哈！......我－我不能！－唔啊啊啊啊啊——！”少年仰起脖子，疯狂地哭喊出声，他的双手抓床单抓得太紧，指关节都变白了，臀部对着L的嘴巴阵阵痉挛，脚趾蜷起，越来越多的水儿涌出来， 直到突然间，清液像瀑布一样倾泻而下。这感觉太强烈了，L觉得他的手指都像要被挤出体外似的。在L意识到发生了什么之前，他的脸、脖子、甚至他的前臂和胸膛都已经被男孩珍珠般的蜜水儿打湿了，而月一直在尖叫，而且继续高潮。

这绝对是L见过的最色情的场景。

他听说过潮吹，尽管他以前和女人有过性关系，但他从来没有在现实生活中见过，所以知道是他让月在他的第一次这样崩溃，就足以让他欣喜若狂。

“操……”L不知不觉骂了一句，迅速抽回他湿透的手指去堵住月痉挛的小口。L操了那儿，狠狠的吸它，用力到脸颊凹进去，在他饥饿地吞下男孩还在喷射的精液时为他自己的愉快呻吟着，而月正在一次又一 次地达到高潮。他伸出舌头，轻快地搔弄并深深地舔进去，月的身体绷得紧紧的，在他生命中的第一次女性性高潮仿佛无限延长时，他全身的肌肉都在颤抖。

L感觉自己很不知所措。男孩吹了那么多，为他他妈的吹了那么多，除了在他的穴口更努力的吮吸，从月的甜蜜花心中榨出月最后的琼浆用来填满他贪婪的口腹之欲外，他不知道他还能做什么。现在所有他能 品尝和闻到的东西只有月，这逼得他坚硬的老二鼓动到几乎要受伤的地步。他再也坚持不住了，伸下右手去抓住他发疼的勃起，只用一个简单的撸动，L对着男孩大声呻吟着，在他的牛仔裤里气势汹汹地射了出来。

“哈！太－太多了—－嗯！求——啊啊啊嗯嗯！”月被玩的一团糟，为那疯狂的快乐扭动着、尖叫着，他的阴蒂和花唇变得过于敏感，在他体内迸出近乎痛苦的火花，因为L的嘴还在那儿，如饥似渴地吃着他就 像明天不会到来一样。黑发男人太投入了，根本听不到月的恳求。他的阴道抽搐得厉害，月不知道他还能承受多少比这更强烈的感觉。他真的很想挣脱那个年长的男人，用发抖的手拼命地推着L的头，但是没有用。

尽管他自己欲壑难填，L最后还是注意到了他的头发被拉扯了，并尽全力地放缓他对男孩美味阴穴的进攻。这毕竟是月的第一次，所以这对他来说可能真的太过了。他亲昵地拍着泛粉的皮肤，轻轻哼着歌，安 抚着月肿胀的花唇，试图帮他度过余悸，终于一切平静了下来，留下波黏稠的液体连接着他的唇和少年人。L把它舔干净，揩去他脸上月的情液，深呼吸，坐回去欣赏自己的所作所为......

……月看起来像是刚被操过。他的脖子和胸膛上满是各种各样的吻痕。眼睛紧闭可粉唇张开，满是喘息和呻吟，泪水浸透了他漂亮的小脸，平时整洁的头发乱糟糟的。少年的小洞偶尔会抽搐一下，因为虽然 不是很汹涌，他新鲜的淫水仍然涓涓不止，张开的双腿之间全部都湿透了，被那么多水儿泡的亮闪闪的。

L平静的吞了口口水，停了很长时间，仅仅只是盯着他面前那个华丽的、淫荡的身体。他很好奇月是否能意识到他现在看起来像什么样，但是男孩可能已经不在乎了。

——————————————

“月……你没事吧……？”L轻声问，躺在他年轻爱人的身边，把他颤抖的身体抱进怀中，“你感觉怎么样？”他对着月的头发呢喃，轻吻男孩汗涔涔的额头。

“嗯......龙……”月气喘吁吁地呻吟，“我……没事……”

“对不起……一切都太棒了，我没能控制住自己……”在他摩挲着男孩汗湿的光华后背时，L几乎是歉意的。

“别担心……没事的……”月在很久后虚弱地轻语，凑近他的爱人时还是有点儿气喘，“我很高兴你……喜欢它……”

“我爱那个，宝贝。”L纠正了他，“你让我高潮的那么剧烈，知道吗？”

听到L的话月的脸都红透了。他已经注意到了L牛仔裤前面的湿痕，以及他白衬衫上的湿斑——他自慰的后果。“我从来不知道会有这种感觉……这是第一次我......嗯…你知道的……”月说，他的声音太低了，而 且还有喘息声，L几乎没听清。

“第一次用你的阴道达到高潮？”L对着那个男孩赤褐色的头发傻笑，享受着月平复呼吸的方式，他的脸被L大声说出来的话语惹得通红，“这太美妙了，月。”

“我以前从没有过，龙崎。我真的不知道要怎么处理它……我只是......只是停不下来......那个......”月咕哝着，他的声音里有点混乱。

“那叫潮吹，月。虽然确实很罕见……”L对他耳语，感觉到男孩紧紧地抱着他，“我喜欢你为我变得那么湿。床都浸湿了……”

“请－请不要说这样的话，好丢人……”月撅嘴，脸还是红扑扑的。

“我只是说实话……”黑发男人嘶哑地低语，他的一只手慢慢向下摸到月的屁股，调戏地捏了一下。男孩喘着气，轻轻在他怀中扭动但没有表示抗议，所以L伸出两根手指搁在细缝之间，用指头磨蹭他的外面的小花唇，让月抽噎起来，不自觉地躲开了他的触摸。L接着往下游移，直到他的手指摸到了月女穴那儿湿漉漉的软滑肌肤。

“嗯......嗯......龙......“当他的爱人从后面温柔爱抚他仍然非常敏感的部位时，月吐出了一口气。

L忍不住又硬了，只是听到那美妙的声音他就硬得一塌糊涂。男孩仍然在滴淫水，他能感觉到滑腻腻的液体从他的手指中渗出，而那个年轻人的勃起正抵着他的腹部，给他自己的硬勃起带来种刺激。他的阴茎挤着月的身体，月在他怀中扭动的方式让问题更严重了。他动了动身子，希望他的牛仔裤能遮住他的大帐篷，但是没什么用。“你让我欲火焚身，月......快把我逼疯了……”L用一种色情的声音低喃，一面还在玩儿男孩滑溜溜的花瓣。

“哈......嗯......拜托......”月呻吟着，用一条腿卷住了L的腰，在他想要获得更多摩擦的时候，缠上了L的腰。

“嗯？告诉我你想要什么，宝贝。”黑发男人引诱他，“你想让我再舔你一次吗？还是照顾你漂亮的阴茎？如果你想要的话我可以两样都做。”

“嗯……我－我想要你......嗯......和我做爱……”月抬头凝视他的爱人，脸上泛起了红潮，“想要你……在我里面……”

“……”L的黑眼睛因为这些话睁得大大的，他的手在月的背后停止了移动。

“我只是......希望你进来……我想成为你的……”月在他的呼吸下温声细语，漂亮的琥珀色眼睛里充满了感情。

没错，L当然想完全占有月，想和他做爱，夺走他的贞洁，并且把他标记成他的。如果让L说实话，自从他的视线安置在这位端丽的棕发少年身上那天以来，他已经梦想过这样超多次了。只是想想进入男孩的身体就足以让他热血沸腾。但是现在他犹豫了，不确定对他的年轻恋人来说这是否太快了。“月……你确定吗？我可以等到你真正准备好。我不想伤害你，我们没必要完成所有——”

“我真的想要这个。”月打断他，深深看进他的眼睛，“我知道你不会伤害我的......我们已经等了那么久，龙崎……我知道你已经快到极限了……我也是。”

“月……”

“占有我……”月低声说，“把我变成你的……我爱你，L......”他的声音那么甜软温柔，L不得不合上眼睛。他叫他名字的那种方式，只使得L想让月一遍又一遍地尖叫着那个字母。  
比起语言，他轻柔地把月推回到床垫上，在他的两腿之间移动，火辣的湿吻倾斜在月的唇上。少年紧抓住他的背，快乐地呻吟着，试图跟上男人有力的舌头。

“你说的对，我现在已经快要到我的极限了……”L承认了，然后坐了下来，最终，他开始脱衣服。

当年长的男人在他面前赤身裸体时，月好奇地用蜜糖色的眼睛研究他的爱人。他隐藏着肌肉的纤细、紧致的身体呈现出来。这是他第一次真正地看到L的裸体，他觉得自己心跳加速，难以呼吸，因为侦探的身体实际上是一件艺术品。当他开始脱掉粘满精液的四角裤时，月向下看然后忍不住呼出一声轻喘，男人的老二从束缚中挣脱出来，骄傲地竖着，撞着他的肚子。跟他不一样，L的鸡巴又长又大，底部有一圈柔软的卷毛，让侦探看起来更有雄性的魅力，也更性感。

他吞咽一口，脸红了，意识到他的女性部分一想到L在他体内会是什么感觉就蠢蠢欲动，春潮翻涌。那地方被他们之前的活动搞得还很麻，但是也很谄媚，对在他面前的这个男人非常渴望。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”L坏笑，因为他抓住了月的视线，导致男孩害羞地移开视线。

“我想要你在做的时候叫我L。”他告诉他。

“这……这样可以吗？我不知道我能不能控制......嗯……你知道的……我的声音……可能会有人听到我们的……”月轻声说，把头转到一边。少年又脸红了，L笑，因为他那样看起来太可爱了。

“那就让他们听。让他们知道你属于我。”L捏住他的下巴把他的脸转回来。他靠过来，用深沉情色的声音对着月的嘴唇低语，“我要你尖叫出我的名字，明白了吗？”

棕发少年被L暗色的眼睛和沙哑的嗓音迷住了。深呼吸一次，他点点头：“是的，L……”

L用唇安慰他，把他的膝盖分开，让他完全暴露在他那侵略性的目光下。他真的很喜欢呆在月的双腿间，男孩全身光溜溜的，红潮翻涌而上，只为了让他索取和探索。他弯下腰，把月的溢出液体的勃起吞入口中，狠狠地嘬了一口。少年撒娇一样地哭，双腿不耐烦地缠着L，眼睛在极乐中紧闭。“天啊求－求你......哈嗯嗯……占有我吧L......啊……填满我……”

“耐心点，月。我得先把你准备好。”L舔着他热量的中心，享受着男孩发出的欲念的呻吟，低声抚慰道。这次他没戏弄地品尝他，他想在占有月之前尽可能快地让月高潮一次。他的嘴紧紧地贴在月柔滑的褶皱间的缝隙上，贪婪地吮吸花蜜，同时把舌头伸进男孩的身体，从他的里面吸吮更多的淫液。他用舌头操进操出，给了月一个恬不知耻的模仿，关于一会儿他的鸡巴会对月这个甜蜜可爱的处女洞做的事。L的两只手同时漫游在月的胸部和腹部，扭着男孩立起的奶尖儿增加他的快感。

月的女穴红肿媚惑，艳若桃花，而且要命的欠肏。或许对月来说任何前戏都是不必要的，毕竟他全都湿透了，已经完全准备好要他了。但是L还是这么做了，因为他想避免任何会伤到他的挚爱的可能性，慢慢地、非常美好地进行下去，让这件事对他们两人来说都刻骨铭心。另一方面，说实话，他只是想再多尝尝月的味道。

没过多久，月的屁股就开始渴望地扭动，他把自己磨到L罪恶的嘴里，给了那男人他的一切，他把手伸下去，又一次缠在那些鸦色的头发上，一会儿推一会儿拽的。

“哼！哦天哪L－啊啊！－哈啊啊啊！”月大声哭喊，颤抖席卷着少年的身体，堵不住的呻吟一连串地跑出他的喉咙，L用热烫的唇舌在他已经很敏感的皮肤上一次次的滑动。

年长的男人咂着月充血涨大的阴蒂，然后又回到水乎乎的小口，像个饥饿的野兽一样对着他汁水横流的花瓣咆哮，那一刻他试图把注意力都放在月身上，而无视了自己勃起的脉动。他不知道在这个过程之中他们俩谁是最享受的那个，但是只要两个人都从中获得了明显的快乐的话，这就不再重要了。

“我喜欢你的味道。”L在亲吻男孩湿透的穴口时吐出一口气，因为月要知道－他必须要知道，他真的是这样想的，而不是他刚才说的那些陈词滥调。他热爱这儿的一切，热爱他漂亮的恋人回答他的方式，在每 个触碰中仿佛融化一般。

“L！嗯－哈啊啊！我－我觉得我要－啊！”月突然噎住了，他的眼睛猛地睁开，因为他的热液像海浪一样冲了出来。没有第一次那么多，因为这个高潮来得太快了，大概离L开始准备他只过了两分钟，但是感 觉还是非常棒，非常的舒服。

L重重地闷哼一声，浓郁黏稠的湿气溢到了他的舌头上，他急切的喝光了月涌出的每一滴秘密花液。他已经注意到了虽然男孩的淫水儿有一种清新纯粹的轻微果味，但他的潮吹液唱起来更像是牛奶，这只会让 他更饥渴。感觉有一针肾上腺素，直接注射到了他跳动的鸡巴上，L立刻感到一种令人发狂的欲望，想进去男孩里面，射进他如水一般软糯的热穴，否则他会在没碰的情况下再一次高潮。

“月？……我可以吗？我想要——”L努力地说话，他拖着身体爬起来，知道他的胯跟男孩对齐，但是在他还没有说完这句话或者做其他的事儿之前，月把他拉下来，胳膊缠上L的脖子，吻了他，深深地、放肆 地吻。他在L嘴里尝到了自己的味道，而且他还挺喜欢的，在L的口中呻吟出声。惊讶一阵后，L用一只手抓住了月赤褐色的柔顺头发，把他的脑袋向后拉，用更强的力量吞吃男孩红艳艳的唇，他的肉棒第一次碰到月湿漉漉的中心时，那种感觉让他咆哮出声。

“是－是的......就那么做......嗯...哈...现在请你……占有我……”月粗喘着，L中断了吻让他能喘口气，然后顺着向下亲到月的脖子，吮吸和啃噬娇嫩的皮肤。

“我爱你。”L冲着他的耳朵轻声说，然后坐回去，用手抚摸月柔软的身体。少年立刻把腿长得更开，膝盖在L的臀部两侧开着，面对这种放荡下流的诱惑，侦探在心里大声呻吟。他陶醉在月脸上泛起的美丽春 潮中，光洁的汗湿胸膛随着每次喘息起伏，而他那双焦糖色的眼睛正满怀期待地看着他，满是情欲和渴求。还有那儿，男孩两腿之间那朵艳色的花现在正为L绽放，它一松一合，如此渴望被他填满。

吞下喉中的肿块，L更靠近他的爱人，伸出手，握住他的硬鸡巴滑进少年的花唇中去。黑发男人发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，他用他的粗长戳弄男孩流水的凹陷，磨蹭他情动的红色花蕾，只是为了帮助月去适应。他 的肉棒涨得越来越硬，几乎变成紫色的龟头和滴漏的前液平稳地戳着月湿透的皮肤。他身下的少年呜咽起来，挣扎着向上，所以L抓住机会向前挤进去一点，刚好让他勃起的尖端埋入男孩等待的入口。

“哈......求你了......L......”棕发少年被这感觉弄哭了，他的腿绕在L的腰上把他拉近了点。年长的男人咬着嘴唇，温柔地进入月，尽可能地自控。只是知道他终于占有了月，一种急促的兴奋感就流过L的整个身体，即使这不是他最初想象的做法。

当他敏感的龟头碰到男孩体内的某种东西时，有一种轻微的抗拒感，然后L意识到那是月的处女膜。他往外抽出了一点，然后又向前推，当L捅破那层软软的薄膜，夺走了月的初次时，他能感觉到阴茎周围天 鹅绒般丝滑的内壁在痉挛。

“你现在是我的了……”侦探喃喃自语，声音中带着沉醉和兴奋，他把他粗长阳具的剩下部分插进男孩的秘密甬道里。月只是将支离破碎地呻吟作为答复。他的手指紧紧地卷入床单里，他的身体因为第一次被 填满的感觉而拱成弓形。当他完全操进男孩里面的时候，L停下来，观察月的表情上是否有任何疼痛或不适的迹象。

“求你了......哈......更多……我想要更多......”月求他，他的声音又黏又抖，水淋淋的肉紧紧地裹住男人坚硬的鸡巴。他能感觉到那个大家伙在他体内兴奋的跳动着，一阵阵美妙的感觉如浪潮般席卷他的身 体......他全身发烫，好热，好胀……实际上那一点儿都不疼，从他与他爱人联系的地方感觉到的只是一种纯粹的全然的幸福。

“月……你真是令我惊喜……“L咕哝着，他开始在月紧致的甬道里慢慢地摇晃，只是为了享受这一刻，因为他希望这一刻能尽可能地持续下去。尽管他做好了前戏，男孩还是太紧了，比他操过的任何女人或者男人都要紧，L几乎，几乎害怕他会伤到他，但只要看看L稍一动作月就拼命拱腰的方式，欲望深重的呻吟冲出男孩的嗓子，他就知道月是真的很喜欢，沉浸在L给他的快乐之中。

深呼吸让自己平静下来，侦探几乎从少年体内整根拔出，又全根没入，这次进的更深。他的呼吸变得又短又急，那种被又湿又烫的热气吞没的感觉实在是太过了，他周围的一切都是难以置信的潮热紧致。  
L已经知道一旦月动情，他似乎就停不下来地流出蜜液，当L用一种平稳的速度插入他湿透了的窄穴时，他泌出了更多的情液，L享受着泡在男孩的欲水中仿佛沐浴他的老二一般的美妙感觉。

“操……你为我这么湿......又湿又热……”L附身下来，在年轻人汗津津的脖子上说更多荤话，因为他知道月会有多害羞，但同时也会被这些话搞得欲火焚身。抓住月的屁股，他开始加快一点速度，然后稍微改变角度，瞄准一个会让月崩溃的特殊的点。

“啊！......嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！－我会－！......L......哈......！”当黑发男人的肉棒撞到他体内的那个秘密按钮的时候，少年胡乱地惊叫，因为有一道电流穿过了他的全身。他皮肤的每一寸都刺痛起来，乳头和花穴发紧，有一种强烈的，只有L能缓解的情欲妄念。他的双腿把侦探缠地更紧，双脚交叉在L的背上，欲气色情地尖叫，“啊啊啊啊！好－好棒！……啊啊－用哈啊啊啊...－力...啊啊啊哈！求你了！”

“想让我……更用力点肏你吗？”L气喘吁吁，用力把他的肉棒撞到那个漂亮男孩的深处，“……像——这样？”然后他重复了一次，一次又一次……在每次的抽送中都给月的敏感点带来强烈的摩擦。月向后昂 首，尖叫得更大声，他的背部像一张完美的弓一样完全离开了床，而黑发男人立即弯下腰，把一颗硬硬的奶头吸进嘴里，含糊地吮吸着，然后造访另一颗硬硬的小花苞，同时一直狠狠地操着月。

“哦！那－啊－L！......嗯！......哈啊—啊啊啊！”月的声音很尖，近乎竭斯底里了，他完全沉浸在这恐怖的快感中，他的指头薅着L的黑发，抓着男人汗涔涔的后背，好像他在为生命挣扎。他忽视的勃起被L的 腹部压着，当他在男人下面扭动时猛烈地抽搐，他想把屁股抬的更高以满足L充满占有欲的抽插。

“你会再次为我高潮吗，宝贝？”当他紧紧捏住月的大腿加速抽送的时候，L刺激着他的耳朵。他的鸡巴粗暴地戳着男孩神奇的小点。月肆无忌惮地尖叫声回荡在整间房里，加上两具身体之间巨大的啪啪水声。 声音似乎淹没了他的感官，融化了他的理智，在L注意到那之前，他疯狂地撞击着月，最终丢掉了他之前可能保有的一切限制。

“哈啊啊啊！...喔－L......哈啊…求—啊啊啊啊—L！”

“嗯——月－月……”侦探嘶嘶作声，男孩湿透的甬道在他鸡巴周围吸得紧的要命，就是不让它出去，把他的欲念逼到了疯狂的地步。L操的速度越快，月泌出的水液就越多，直到L的阴毛完全被打湿。当他试 图把自己尽可能深地埋进他的美丽男孩的里面时，L的膝盖深深地陷进床垫里，用一种主宰者的力量一遍又一遍地干他。

少年实际上哭得惨兮兮，愉快的泪水从他紧闭的眼睛里落下来。他湿漉漉的内壁疯狂地收缩着，越来越用力、越来越快地包裹他体内勃勃跳动的粗长，因为他离等待的顶点已经越来越近了。“啊啊哈！......L 嗯嗯嗯！......L！——哈啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊啊！”

“这是我给你的月......为我高潮…为我潮吹……“L咆哮着，不停地猛肏那个甜蜜的天堂地，那是月又紧又湿的热穴。他周围的一切似乎都变暗了，他的身体变成了一团炽热的火焰，灼灼燃烧。哦天啊他随时都 有可能射出来，他知道他个棕发少年也很接近了。

“哈——L！......嗯嗯嗯嗯！－啊啊啊啊啊！”

受到更多在他的快感点上更狠地撞击，月拽着床单，随着一声长长的尖叫，终于不可避免的高潮了。他的下半身完全从床上抬了起来，因为这是个剧烈疯狂的高潮。月猛地吹出水，他新鲜的，奶味的乳白色清液浇在L的肉棒上，浸透了男人的肚子和已经湿透了的床单。时间似乎不再存在了，在他迷迷糊糊的世界里，最要紧的是对来自他身体的核心处的，更多的悸动和酸痛的渴求。

在月的最初几波高潮开始席卷那具年轻的身体后，L完全停止了抽插。相反，在他再也无法控制自己，让自己以一种他之前从未感受过方式释放之前，他紧紧握住男孩的屁股，疯狂地摇晃臀部，试图到达他能抵达的最深的地方。当L的温热精液深深喷发在他的身体里、把他里面填的那么满涨时，少年为这种感觉断断续续地尖叫。

“嗯......”年长的男人低哼一声，坚硬的粗长里射出一股又一股精液，他被男孩湿滑的甬道紧紧地吮吸着按摩着，仿佛他的生命是依附于它的。没有语言能形容这种感觉，但毋庸置疑，这是L在他一生中经历过的最令人兴奋的经验。那感觉很……完整，非常圆满。有那么一瞬间，他的思考能力被剥夺了，因为他的高潮非常剧烈。

“天哪……你真是太不可思议了，对我来说太棒了……”L把他的头塞进月的脖子旁，气喘吁吁地低声说，他的右手顺着少年的躯体向下走，握住他硬梆梆的小肉棒，“继续为我高潮……”

“啊......哈......哦...哈......”月张开的嘴唇里不停溢出来喘息般地呻吟，他的声音变得嘶哑而且难以呼吸，因为他的爱人快速地撸了他几下，让他的鸡巴在他手里滴水。从他阳具那儿传来的感觉促使他进入了另一轮磨人的高潮，当灼热的快感无情地、永无止境地冲刷他的感官时，他的视野是一片白色。

这种感觉似乎永远延续，棕发少年仍然无法停止哭叫，吹出一波一波的蜜液，直到他干性高潮，只是酸痛难忍，趴在L的鸡巴上绝望的痉挛着，再也没什么东西能给他了。高潮的力量彻底把他击碎了，融化了 他的思想和身体；他不知道要怎么呼吸，不知道该思考什么或者感觉怎样，只知道从内燃起的火焰燃烧着他的每一寸。

L自己分不清楚过了多长时间了，直到他阴茎周围的痉挛开始慢下来，然后直到终于消失，满满地消失成一阵愉快的余波。侦探继续对着月轻声耳语些赞美和甜言蜜语，手抚摸着年轻人颤抖的光滑身体，同时他的臀部在水样的热穴中本能的扭动着，就像它本来就属于那儿。

他轻吻爱人的脖子和肩膀，闭上眼睛，聆听着月的心跳节奏越来越重、越来越平稳，就像是首贴在耳边的摇篮曲。L终于站起来时，少年已经睡着了，或者可能是昏过去了。他微笑着，惊奇地发现尽管他们刚刚做了那些事，月的脸看起来还是像天使一样纯洁。

“我好爱你。”他低语，满足感和幸福感仍然在一种甜美的余悸中笼罩着他。L很惊讶，因为他感觉到他几乎还是硬的，即使他已经离那惊人的高潮有一段时间了。还有，如果他想那样就永远埋在月体内的话， 他会很高兴的。最终，在轻轻地亲了亲月微微张开的嘴唇之后，L把力气移回到膝盖，慢慢地从男孩身体里抽出来，一声响亮的啵随着他的移动响起，混着各种液体的大量浓稠从少年被肏肿的洞里缓缓流出。

一种保护和占有的感觉爬上了L的心脏，他注意到了，月大腿之间的水坑里有一些血滴，提醒着他，他是月的第一次，月完全属于他而且只属于他一个人。他知道棕发少年明天会酸痛不止，可能月甚至一整天 都下不来床，因为他们漫长而激情的做爱完全让他筋疲力尽了，但所有的一切都是完全值得的。

把昏迷的男孩抱在怀疑，L带着他的爱人走进浴室，小心翼翼地把他放到注满热水的浴缸里。他温柔地清洗着这具柔软年轻的身体的每一寸、每个角落，爱抚着他，像是他是他的手从未触碰过的，最宝贵、最脆弱的事物。

在他自己冲完澡后，L用毛巾把男孩包起来，带到了另一个卧室。月依旧在沉眠，即使L把一条毯子甩到他们身上，把赤裸的身体拥入怀中。快到午夜了，L不知道月还要多久才能醒来。知道了这个少年的秘密 激起了侦探内心的某些东西，一些他不知道却存在着的东西。当L抱着他的恋人，感受他手指下男孩滑嫩温软的皮肤时；他的思绪中翻涌着这样的场景：月在梦中梦呓般地呻吟，不知不觉地为L渴求的唇齿打开美丽的双腿，这时L会用舔舐的方式在早上叫醒他。

多好的计划啊。年长男人笑了笑，然后紧了紧他拥着月的怀抱。“晚安，我的睡美人。”L温声耳语，在男孩的额头上温柔地亲了亲，让睡意带他进入最甜蜜的梦境。

END


End file.
